1. Field
The disclosed technology relate to organic light emitting display devices with reduced dead space and manufacturing methods thereof with a high power laser beam.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting display device includes an organic light emitting device including a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an emission layer formed therebetween. The organic light emitting display device is a self-luminescent display device which emits light as excitons. The excitons are generated as holes, which are injected by the hole injection electrode, and electrons, which are injected by the electron injection electrode, are combined with each other at the emission layer and transit from the excited state to the ground state.
As a self-luminescent display, an organic light emitting display device requires no separate light source. In addition, it can be driven by a low voltage power source, it can also be configured to be light-weight and thin and it exhibits excellent characteristics, such as a wide viewing angle, high contrast, and fast response speed. Therefore, the organic light emitting display device is widely regarded as the next-generation display device. However, an organic light emitting device can prematurely degraded by reaction with external moisture or oxygen. Therefore, it is necessary to prevent permeation of external moisture or oxygen into an organic light emitting device.